Big Time Confesiones
by JessHenderson
Summary: Logan siente algo por Carlos, pero no se atreve a decirle ya que siente que su amistad se vería arruinada si Carlos no le corresponde; así que estarán envueltos en una serie de confesiones que les harán encontrar la verdad con respecto a sus sentimientos


**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, ¡ya quisiera que si! Tampoco es mía la canción incluida en esta historia, es de Heffron Drive, la banda de Kendall Schmidt**

**RESUMEN: Logan siente algo por Carlos, pero no se atreve a decirle ya que siente que su amistad se vería arruinada si Carlos no le corresponde; así que estarán envueltos en una serie de confesiones que les harán encontrar la verdad con respecto a sus sentimientos.**

* * *

Carlos POV

Estábamos sentados en el bar de jugos de Palm Woods, parecía no haber nadie excepto nosotros dos. Habíamos pasado un gran día, y gracias a la gran fiesta que James y yo organizamos he recolectado cerca de 17 celulares de las chicas más lindas de Hollywood, y de un chico, uno de camisa a cuadros que me dijo que lo llamara si necesitaba ayuda para cualquier cosa. Esto último fue muy extraño, pero bueno, no importa, estoy feliz porque la fiesta salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Pero de la nada vi que la cara de Logan no era la misma de siempre. Se veía deprimido, tal vez ahogado en sus pensamientos, tanto así que ni cuenta se daba de que yo lo estaba mirando haciendo muecas graciosas para intentar subirle el ánimo. Nada. Nada parecía llamar su atención. Nada excepto la ligera luz de la Luna.

"Logie whats up?" le dije en onda de rapero sacudiéndole la melena. Nada aún.

Lo volví a intentar "¿Logan? ¿Estás ahí? Tierra llamando a Logan, un meteorito está a punto de estrellarse sobre la faz del planeta bloqueando nuestra visión del sol, LOGAAN!"

"Eso es ilógico" me contestó con aires de sabelotodo, algunos creen que es molesto, pero a mí me gusta… digo, agrada, osea normal, ¿comprenden? "Si un meteorito cayera sobre la Tierra no nos bloquearía el Sol, tan solo crearía un cráter en el lugar de impacto, tal vez algunos movimientos telúricos… es más, está científicamente comprobado que ningún meteorito se encuentra en dirección a nuestro planeta, quiere decir que no significan una gran amenaza para la raza humana y…" "Ya entendí Logan, solo quería llamar tu atención, estas ido, ¿en qué piensas?" terminé por preguntar.

"Cosas, no entenderías" eso definitivamente me ofendió. El hecho de que no sea un nerd de ciencias, matemáticas, letras y todo eso de estudiar no significa que no pueda comprender lo que le pasa a mi mejor amigo, es absurdo, nos conocemos desde hace 12 años cuando mi familia entera se mudó de República Dominicana a Minnesota.

_Flashback_

"_¿Cuántos años tienes?" me preguntó un niño flacucho y pálido. _

"_¿4, y tú?" _

"_4 también __, cumplo 5 en un mes" _

"_¿Te parece si hacemos una fiesta por tu cumpleaños? Mi mami sabe hacer ricos pasteles, ¡te puede hacer uno! E invitaremos a todos los niños del vecindario"_

"_¿En serio harías eso por mi?" _

"_Claro que si, somos amigos, ¿no?" _

"_Sí, gracias nuevo amigo" me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le di un abrazo de oso como los que mi papá me enseño a dar_

"_Soy Carlos, pero todos en mi familia me dicen Carlitos"_

"_Yo me llamo Logan"_

"_¿Y cómo te dicen en tu casa?"_

"_Logan"_

_Eso me hizo sonreír un poco, es más, me sonrojé ligeramente después de decir lo siguiente "pues yo te llamaré Logie, ¡los mejores amigos siempre tienen apodos!"_

_Se sonrojó aún mas que yo, en el se notaba mucho mas, su piel era realmente blanca como la nieve. "WOW que gran día, le contare a mi mami que ya tengo un mejor amigo y que vive al lado, ahora podremos salir a jugar todas las tardes"_

"_¡Pero claro que sí!_

_Fin del flashback_

Jamás olvidaré ese día, después de presentarnos, mi tía Sally (la mamá de Logan) tocó el timbre de mi casa con un rico soufflé de bienvenida y se sentó a conversar durante horas con mi mamá; se dieron cuenta de que Logan y yo éramos contemporáneos e iríamos a la misma escuela y posiblemente estaríamos en el mismo salón. Después de un rato, si las veías parecían viejas amigas, pues lograron una gran afinidad que después mi amigo y yo logramos también.

Genial. Como siempre yo, distraído. Me explayé. Esperen, ¿qué significa explayar? Ah, Logan me enseñó esa palabra la semana pasada, pero ¿qué significaba? Ya. Basta. Es hora de averiguar que le sucede a este chico. "Logan, dime bro, ¿qué hay? Yo sé que hay una idea que ronda por tu mente y no me la quieres contar"

Levantó la mirada hacia mí, de nuevo. La preocupación saltaba de sus poros y parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

"Carlos, no me hagas esto, sabes que si me preguntas te diré todo y después me arrepentiré de haber abierto mi gran boca y" Genial. Logan estaba tomado. Si. Tragos de más. Podría decir que muchos, lo sentía en su forma de hablar, hablaba sin parar, mirando de un lado a otro; y además, lo que dijo es cierto. El nunca miente. Siente tanto remordimiento que siempre termina por confesar la verdad. Y esto incrementaba cuando estaba bebido, todos saben que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten; y bien, Logie era un niño grande, pero al fin de al cabo, un niño por dentro.

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mi hermano, solo dime, tal vez te pueda ayudar"

"No, no creo que puedas, ni siquiera yo puedo creer que esto me esté pasando"

"OH, vamos, no me vas a decir que estás así por que conseguí muchos celulares de chicas lindas y tu no"

Logan POV

"bueno, en realidad solo la primera parte" no. NO puedo estar diciendo esto, ¿cierto?

"¿Cómo? No lo comprendo, parece como si estuvieras celoso de que muchas chicas quieran salir conmigo. Pero tranquilo, ¡ya vendrán por ti!"

"¿No lo entiendes todavía? No estoy celoso de ti, sino de ellas" MIER*A, lo dije.

"Eh?"

"Soy gay, Carlos" Fue lo único que atiné a decir en ese momento, me sentía acorralado, sin lugar a una salida fácil, cambiar de tema o algo parecido. Pero lo peor fue lo que dije después "y estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo he estado"

Carlos solo me miraba, como tratando de recordar algún indicio que le podría haber llevado a aquella conclusión

Carlos POV

Por dios ¡cómo es posible que nunca me diera cuenta! Siempre andaba mirándome, se sonrojaba si me veía sin camiseta, en la piscina o inclusive cuando dormíamos, durante los últimos 3 veranos he dormido sólo en bóxers. A veces me decía que me veía lindo, y me ayudaba a escoger mi ropa y a combinarla porque notablemente tiene mucho mejor gusto para eso que yo. Logan es mi mejor amigo, ¿qué le puedo decir? Además, ¿está enamorado de mí?

Sentí su mirada sobre la mía, un nudo en mi garganta comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, tan fuerte que no me dejaba hablar, quería decirle que yo lo quería mucho, que me halaga que se sienta atraído hacia mí y todo eso, pero ni un solo sonido salía de mi boca. Pude sentir el dolor en su rostro, el me había confesado algo muy importante y lastimosamente, no me sentía en condiciones para responderle un 'yo también'.

Logan POV

Ni un gesto, ni una mueca, ni una palabra que me llevara a saber lo que pasaba por la mente de mi mejor amigo; esto realmente era frustrante. Sentí una lágrima de resignación caer por mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo que dije "lo sé Carlos, no me correspondes, no eres gay, es más, eres homofóbico; me tienes asco, desearías no haberme conocido, y… "

"No digas eso" dijo, por fin "solo que, ¿por qué yo?, es decir…"

"¿Por qué tú? Siempre has sido tú, Carlos, siempre. Pero eso ya no importa, no importa nada de esta vida; ¿y sabes por qué? Porque siempre que me enamoro nada funciona para mí, y cuando por fin sentí que tal vez tú podrías corresponderme me sostuve y aferré a aquella loca idea, deseando que fuera real, que no sólo sea una fantasía más en mi sucia mente desquiciada, que tan solo por un momento esto fuera de verdad; pero sabes qué? Nunca fue real, nunca lo ha sido, jamás me he sentido amado por alguien de quien yo me haya sentido enamorado. Es más, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que significa amar. En serio lamento arruinar nuestra amistad Carlos, pero no podía contener esto por más tiempo."

Noté que Carlos me miraba, perplejo. Otra vez, sin palabra alguna. Esto se parecía a aquella noche en la piscina cuando me decidí por confesarle a Camille que me sentía atraído hacia ella. Gran error que cometí. Ella no me quería, quería mi fama, salir en los videoclips de Big Time Rush y en las portadas de esas revistas para chicas adolescentes conmigo, para lograr así papeles en películas o series de Nickelodeon. Después de eso juré que jamás me volvería a enamorar. ESPEREN, ¿dije enamorar? ¿Eso significa que la amé? No, nada de eso, simplemente me intentaba convencer de que yo no era gay… ¿absurdo no? Intentar salir con una chica para ver si me podía olvidar de lo que sentí nacer desde lo más hondo de mi ser cuando tenía 15 años, en aquella tarde colorida de primavera junto a una hoguera cantando canciones clásicas de campamento, con una guitarra y los coros de mis mejores amigos.

_Flashback_

"_Chicos, Drake y yo compusimos una canción, ayúdenme a ponerle letra ¿sí?" dijo Kendall, entusiasmado_

"_¡Claro!" el moreno de bello cabello dijo "Saca la guitarra que está en la maletera del auto, tal vez lo mejor para tu canción sean algunas armonías a lo Big Time" _

"_obvio James, Kendall, apúrate" todos reímos ante el tono de mando de Carlos_

_Cuando Kendall comenzó a tocar la canción, Carlos se sentó a mi lado, me dijo que tenía frío, así que nos acercamos al fogón y nos abrigamos con la misma manta_

_Los acordes flotaban en fino aire del bosque, y parecían escalar los árboles hasta llegar al cielo_

"_Por ahora solo tengo la primera estrofa, va algo así:_

**_Step one begins again with an argument_**

**_But we're still just friends_**

**_We're eye to eye but we don't know why_**

**_Everything just comes and goes when"_**_ el rubio entonó y todos nos miramos a las caras, pensando en qué podría seguir a ese pedazo de canción, cuando por fin Carlos cantó:_

**"_And I really want to be with you_**

**_And you really want to be with me, so badly"_**

"_Hey, eso es bueno!" dije, y sin querer quedarme atrás, dije tarareando mirando a mi mejor amigo a los ojos:_

**"_But I can't control the way my heart feels when he,- digo, SHE- looks right at me__"_**

_Pude notar cierto sonrojo en su rostro, yo también lo hice, pero por suerte se camufló cuando James cantó algo más para agregar al tema que estábamos arreglando:_

**"_You should know that you're the something that I hold onto_**

**_When I'm left with nothing and…"_**

**"_Bien Jamees, ¿y qué piensas de estas líneas?" comentó el rubio_**

**"_Eventually, we will come back to each other_**

**_But for now we're just not right_**

**_I'm lying again"_**

_A pesar de que el momento incómodo con Carlos no fue muy largo, aun podía sentir mi cara más caliente que el sol, peor aún más cuando noté que de casualidad mientras intentábamos evadir el frío de la noche, Carlitos y yo estábamos abrazados y su mano posaba sobre la mía. Podía sentir su respiración en mi pecho, estaba muy cerca, cuando por fin vino a mi cabeza una idea más, creo que es buena:_

**"_Every time you come around here_**

**_Watch my knees hit the ground_**

**_You, in the window, can't see me_**

**_In the end it's all the same thing"_**

**_Esperen, algo más:_**

**"_We will make it till tomorrow, and past the sorrow"_**

_Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba cantando, armonizando con el_

**"_Hope we never fall apart_**

**_I hope we never fall apart"_**

"_Perfecto chicos, creo que mejor escribiré mis canciones con ustedes, tienen más ideas que Drake!" Kendall nos sonrió, noté que James soltó un suspiro, pero no le di importancia, estaba demasiado distraído por el factor de que Carlos aún estaba a mi lado, rosando mi mano y me sentía como NO debería sentirme. Me dolía el estómago, creo que le dicen mariposas, tenía ganas de dejarme llevar, pero si lo hacía podría arrepentirme luego; así que lo único que hice fue apartarme un momento y correr hacia el río, necesitaba aire, aire sin ese olor a Antonio Banderas Cologne Chocolate edition, sin olor a Carlos, porque al parecer, me estaba ocurriendo algo fuera de lo común, me estaba enamorando de mi mejor amigo._

_Fin del flashback_

Carlos POV

Sentí lágrimas caer por mis ojos, mi Logie, digo, mi amigo Logan en verdad pensaba que lo iba a odiar por confesarme una cosa así. Quería decirle algo, no sé, cualquier cosa, pero nada salía de mi boca. Esto es algo que siempre me causa problemas, cuando estoy nervioso no logro vocalizar ni una palabra, ni emitir sonido alguno… pero, ¿por qué estoy nervioso? Es decir, él debería ser el único nervioso, él es el que me confesó algo personal, no yo. ¿Pero por qué me siento así? ¿Es que a caso siento lo mismo que él? Pero yo NO soy gay. Soy gay? NO, NO LO SOY. Pero, ¿y si lo soy? Últimamente no me llama mucho la atención salir con chicas, inclusive ignoré a las Jennifers cuando me pidieron que fuera con ellas a la premier de una película de Leonardo DiCaprio. En lugar de eso preferí ir con Logan, me divertí mucho con él, y como la película era de acción hasta ahora bromeamos con respecto a los diferentes diálogos extremadamente exagerados que se usan en ese tipo de filmes. Al día siguiente grabamos una parodia Logan, Kendall, Jo, James y yo y la subimos a internet y la retweetiaron muchas fans. Ya. Basta de divagar. Focus. Logan sigue hablando sin parar, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo siente, que no debería haberlo dicho, viéndose tan simpático con esa camisa semi desabotonada y su cabello tan despeinado como siempre… no, yo no dije eso. NO, yo no fui, ¿cierto?

No. ¿En serio sentiré algo por Logan? Es decir, es guapo, al menos, eso es lo que dicen los demás, y supongo que yo también pienso un poco de esa forma, pues me gusta cuando sonríe y mi día, por más terrible que haya sido, se ilumina solo porque él está feliz, y eso me hace feliz. .SHIT. no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, solo lo intentaré y veré que sucede después.

Logan POV

"…y no puedo dejar de pensar en que no debí haberte dicho esto, debí haber esperado, es más, debí haber buscado la forma de des-enamorarme de ti porque sé que jamás en la vida pasaría por tu mente la idea de corresponderme con un sentimiento tan alocado y fuera de lugar porque te conozco, y puedo imaginar que no me contestas ahora mismo porque estás buscando la mejor forma de decirme que no sientes lo mismo tratando de no ser tan cruel conmigo porque a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo, detrás de todo el enojo y repugnancia que me tienes sientes que todavía me quieres como amigo, lo cual puede que no sea suficiente para mí, pero lo intentaré, solo quisiera que te pudieras olvidar de lo que te dije hace un rato y seguir con nuestras vidas pero sé que no será así, nada volverá a ser igual"

Cuando de repente me sentí interrumpido y sin poder seguir hablando, sentí unos finos labios sobre los míos. Pensé que había sido yo el del impulso y no me había dado cuenta, pero enseguida pude diferenciar que yo no guiaba el beso, sino Carlos. Me separé para ver su cara, no quería que me besara por lástima, así que lo miré fijamente en los ojos y el empezó a hablar

"Wow, nunca creí que se sentiría tan bien besar a un chico, es más, jamás creí que se sentiría tan bien besar a alguien"

"¿Es la primera vez que besas a alguien, Carlitos?"

"A decir verdad, sí" y vi como sus mejillas se tornaban a un color rosado fuerte, casi rojo

"Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Pues, quería comprobar algo" dijo, sonriendo. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura, mirándome a los ojos, sin parpadear por ningún motivo

"¿Ah, sí? "¿Y qué es eso que querías comprobar?" dije perplejo, me pellizqué en el brazo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

"Algo" Carlos lamió sus labios en una forma muy atractiva "y creo que sí, es cierto"

"¿Qué cosa es cierta?" le pregunté, no podía más, sentía cada vez más cerca su respiración de la mía, solo unos centímetros nos mantenían separados

Carlos POV

"Que eres un tonto Logie" no pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa ante su rostro.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Que no puedo creer que no te hallas dado cuenta de que posiblemente yo sienta lo mismo que tú" esta vez no pude contenerme y me acerqué a besarlo una vez más. Al principio sentí sus labios tensos, pero poco a poco fue entrando más en el beso y no nos separamos hasta que fue necesario para no ahogarnos por falta de aire.

"¿Hablas en serio Carlitos?"

"¿Todavía no me crees? ¿Qué necesitas que haga para que me creas, que me acerque más a ti, que susurre al oído que me tienes dando vueltas y te muerda el cuello?"Noté que se rió después de escuchar lo que dije

"Si deseas, hazlo, no me negaré, seguro se sentirá bien" dijo con voz seductora. "solo que no quiero que cuando esté a punto de pasar me despierte de este loco sueño"

"Logan, si esto fuera un sueño, te despertarías si te cae algo de agua en la cara, ¿cierto?" y antes de que me pudiera responder, lo cargué y me lancé con él a la piscina de Palm Woods. Lo guié hacia la parte del jacuzzi y le susurré al oído "Sabes, tú me confesaste algo muy personal hoy, ¿cierto?" el asintió. "Bien, ahora me toca a mí"

"No es necesario Carlos, solo continúa haciendo eso en mi cuello, se siente muy bien"

"Pero primero escucha esto" lo besé una vez más para llamar su atención y le dije con voz seductora "¿Sabes cuál ha sido mi más loca fantasía hasta hoy?" vi como empezó a sonrojarse

"¿Cual?" me preguntó, curioso

"Hacer el amor en un jacuzzi con la persona que más amo en el mundo"

Lo vi retroceder, mirándome incrédulo. "Y quién es esa persona eh?"

"Pues, tú, Logie" se acercó y me besó apasionadamente, cuando en un momento separó sus labios de los míos para pasar a llenar de besos mi cuello.

"Mi turno, ¿no?" yo asentí, divertido porque Logan había empezado a jugar mi juego. "Bien, te confieso que muero por cumplir tu fantasía"

"Pero eso no es un secreto Logie! Eso ya lo noté" dije después de sentir su entrepierna

"El secreto es que esta es la primera vez que lo hago, así que no tengo realmente experiencia"

"No se necesita experiencia para esto Logie" dije mientras dirigí mi mano hacia la zona que delataba su estado de excitación. "Yo tampoco lo he hecho antes"

Logan POV

"Entonces hagamos que esta primera vez sea especial" me dijo mientras me dio un beso en la mano y me susurró "Te amo Logie, ¿serías mi enamorado?"

Sentí que el mundo se detuvo y que sólo existíamos los dos, y nadie más sobre la faz de la tierra. "Claro que sí Carlitos, te amo mucho más"

Lo atraje hacia mí para fundirnos en el beso más profundo, sabiendo que este día no lo olvidaría jamás, el día en que mi mejor amigo Carlos y yo encontramos a esa persona perfecta con la que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así, por favor dejen **REVIEW!** Y si no es así, también dejen **REVIEW!** Así me ayudarán a mejorar en lo que no les haya parecido bueno.

Gracias por leer, ya saben, **REVIEW :)**


End file.
